Le bouquet final
by Nora Elsa
Summary: Xanxus est un boss exigeant et tyrannique. Heureusement, Squalo est capable de le distraire pour faire oublier l'incompétence des autres. XS pas vraiment sérieux.


**Titre :** Le bouquet final

**rating :** T

**genre :** humour, romance (un petit peu ;)

**pairing :** Xanxus x Squalo

**disclaimer :** Reborn m'appartient, comme vous le savez tous. Akira Amano est française, en fait ^^.

**note : **Joyeux anniversaire MmeRoronoa! Ce one-shot est un cadeau pour ma bêta-lectrice préférée qui adore le XS. Moi, je n'aime pas trop XD!

* * *

C'était une chaude soirée d'été. Le soleil finissait peu à peu de se coucher et un léger vent rafraîchissait la terrasse. Le calme régnait dans le jardin, à peine troublé par les cris des oiseaux dans les arbres.

-VOOOOOOIIIIII!

Les oiseaux s'envolèrent, effrayés. Les membres de la Varia s'affairaient dehors, bruyamment pour certains.

-Bel! Si t'as rien à faire, fous le camp! brailla Squalo à l'intention du blondinet qui lançait ses couteaux de manière à ce qu'ils passent en sifflant non loin de ses camarades. Le squale venait de voir passer un troisième projectile juste devant son nez ce qui n'était pas fait pour le calmer ni l'aider.

-Ushishi. Dépêchez-vous. Le prince s'ennuie.

-VOOII! On irait plus vite si tu nous aidais au lieu de nous ralentir avec tes putains de couteaux!

Belphegor ne répondit pas, préférant se concentrer sur une nouvelle cible.

-Tu y arrives? demanda l'épéiste à Levi qui s'affairait à genoux sur le sol.

-Pas encore, grogna l'autre en arrangeant des fils.

-Au pire je pourrais faire illusion, proposa Mammon à mi-voix. Si vous y mettez le prix.

-Le prix à gagner c'est la tranquillité, rétorqua Squalo, toujours aussi énervé.

Ils étaient en train de mettre en place des feux d'artifice, ou plutôt, de tenter de mettre en place des feux d'artifice. Pourquoi? Parce que Xanxus avait l'habitude d'exiger les choses les plus tordues à tout moment, et cette fois-ci, il avait demandé des feux d'artifice. Il y a une heure.

Le temps était parfait pour la chose, ils n'avaient pas de voisins pour venir râler (encore que Squalo aurait été ravi de passer ses nerfs dessus), ils avaient des pièces à lancer qui valaient le coût, si ce n'est qu'elles ne voulaient visiblement pas être lancées. C'était Levi qui se chargeait de la mise en place, étant le mieux formé aux aspects techniques : c'était lui qui posait les bombes dans la Varia. Mais visiblement les formations d'artificier et de pyrotechnicien différaient.

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez, bande de déchets? intervint une voix du haut du balcon.

-On prépare ton foutu feu d'artifice!

Le balcon étant plongé dans la pénombre, ils ne pouvaient pas voir leur boss. Mais ils ne doutaient pas de l'agacement que celui-ci devait afficher, trois étages plus haut. Ou alors il devait juste avoir un sourire sadique en les voyant s'échiner pour lui.

-Et vous pouvez pas faire plus vite?

Levi releva la tête, prêt à s'excuser mais Squalo le devança.

-VOOI! Si tu nous avais demandé ça plus tôt on n'en serait pas là!

-Rapporte moi de quoi boire, déchet, répondit Xanxus en rentrant dans sa suite.

-VOOOIII! s'époumona inutilement l'épéiste. Connard de boss!

-Squalo! reprochèrent Lussuria et Levi, l'un parce qu'ils n'avaient pas de quoi calmer Xanxus s'il s'énervait et l'autre parce qu'il n'aimait pas que l'on touche à son précieux Boss.

Le gardien de la pluie rentra dans le bâtiment, saisit une bouteille pleine sur la table et monta les étages d'un pas vif, ignorant Mammon qui lui enjoignait de faire patienter Xanxus de son mieux.

-Tu en as mis du temps, grogna le chef de la Varia, affalé dans un fauteuil, dans la pénombre. Il n'avait pas allumé la lumière.

-VOOOI! Si tu n'es pas content, va te chercher toi même tes trucs!

-Ferme-la, déchet.

Il ouvrit la bouteille et commença à boire, sans plus de manières. Squalo soupira bruyamment et regarda par la porte-fenêtre qui était ouverte. On entendait les jurons que proférait à mi-voix Levi, ainsi que la voix geignarde de Lussuria qui tentait de convaincre Bel d'arrêter de lancer des couteaux à tort et à travers. Il avait coupé l'un des fils d'allumage des feux, ce qui ne simplifiait pas la tâche des autres.

Squalo se retourna en entendant quelque chose siffler dans les airs, juste à temps pour éviter la bouteille à moitié vide qui arrivait vers lui, mais pas assez pour éviter qu'une partie de son contenu lui arrive dans la figure.

-VOOOIII! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend?

-C'est tiède.

-T'avais qu'à te déplacer toi même!

Squalo ne s'attendait pas à être pris au mot, aussi lorsqu'il entendit un froissement de tissu signalant que Xanxus se levait, il se tint sur ses gardes. Leur boss n'était pas réputé pour sa douceur.

Il vit une main surgir dans la clarté lunaire de la fenêtre en direction de sa gorge, trop rapidement pour qu'il puisse esquiver.

-Merde! grogna-t-il en sentant les doigts se refermer sur son cou. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous?

L'autre serrait et commençait à lui faire mal.

-Si je veux quelque chose, il faut que je me déplace, hein? C'est pas ce que tu voulais?

-Enfoiré! murmura Squalo, furieux, essayant de se dégager.

Il sentit des lèvres se coller aux siennes avec une douceur contrastant avec la brutalité de la prise. Le contact aurait été très agréable s'il n'avait pas été à moitié étranglé. L'autre lécha le liquide qui restait sur son visage, prenant son temps, puis finit par le relâcher.

L'épéiste resta silencieux, regardant Xanxus. On entendit un "Bel, tu fais chier!" venant d'en bas.

-Bande de déchets. Puisque vous n'êtes pas foutus de lancer des feux d'artifices, je vais devoir m'occuper autrement, murmura le boss de la Varia.

Le gardien de la pluie devina son sourire dans la pénombre, et ne put s'empêcher d'y répondre.

-Je suis monté pour ça, répliqua-t-il, satisfait de la tournure des évènements.

-Parfait.

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau, le plus âgé passant ses doigts dans les longs cheveux du plus jeune avant de l'attirer sur le lit.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Squalo gémissait le plus silencieusement possible sous les assauts de Xanxus. Il espérait que ceux en bas ne se douteraient pas de leurs activités. L'épéiste attrapa un morceau de drap et le fourra dans sa bouche, sentant qu'il ne réussirait pas à s'empêcher d'être bruyant plus longtemps.

-Mmmf! marmonna-t-il en sentant son boss appuyer.

Une explosion retentit dehors. Suivie d'une autre. La pièce où étaient les deux amants s'illumina, leur permettant de voir un bref l'instant leurs visages couverts de sueur. Les explosions se répercutèrent dans leur cage thoracique, donnant aux Varia l'impression que leurs cœurs se synchronisaient avec les détonations.

Le tissu glissa de la bouche de Squalo mais son gémissement fut heureusement couvert par une déflagration. Ils restèrent pantelants sur le matelas, sans prêter attention aux flashs qui continuaient.

-La prochaine fois, évite de manger mes draps, lança Xanxus en rajustant ses vêtements.

-Où tu vas? demanda l'épéiste, furieux de voir son amant partir.

-Chercher à boire. Heureusement que tu es meilleur au lit que pour apporter des boissons.

-VOOOI! hurla Squalo avant de s'arrêter : il ne pouvait pas crier son mécontentement sans que tout le reste de l'équipe ne l'entende par la fenêtre ouverte.

Il se contenta de se rhabiller, rageur. Mais au moins, Xanxus avait été satisfait même si ce n'était pas grâce à ces putains de feux d'artifice. Levi avait réussi à les tirer, apparemment.

--

-Boss, les feux... commença Levi.

-La prochaine fois, ne mets pas deux heures pour les lancer et prends en plus! C'était minablement court, le coupa le chef de la Varia en prenant un rafraîchissement dans le frigo.

Le petit exercice qu'il venait de faire avec Squalo n'avait pas calmé sa soif, bien au contraire. Il remonta dans sa suite sans un seul regard pour ses subordonnés.

Lesdits subordonnés étaient scotchés.

-Il... Il n'a pas remarqué? bégaya Levi.

Tous se regardèrent, perplexes. Le gardien de la foudre n'avait pas réussi à lancer les feux. Ils avaient tous explosé au sol lorsque, s'énervant, Levi avait laissé tomber son briquet allumé dans la caisse où étaient rangés toutes les pièces pyrotechniques. Les assassins avaient eu juste le temps de s'écarter pour se mettre à l'abri.

-Le boss... ne regardait... pas, balbutia le technicien, accablé.

Tous ces efforts pour rien! Et son boss n'avait même pas jeté un œil. Cela dit, vu le résultat...

-Mais... Qu'est-ce qu'il fabriquait pendant tout ce temps avec Squalo? demanda Lussuria, un doigt sur ses lèvres. Pour en oublier ce qu'il voulait?

Il y eut un silence.

-Ushishishi. Squalo serait la princesse du boss? ricana Bel.

L'épéiste ne comprit pas pourquoi, dix minutes plus tard, tout le monde fixait ses fesses. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende Lussuria murmurer :

-Non, il n'a pas l'air de boiter. Peut-être qu'il n'a fait que lui apporter à boire, finalement.


End file.
